


Surprise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt: Surprise.Beta(s):None, poke me if you spot anything.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Daily_Deviant’s April Birthday celebration, drabble/drawble days. Prompt: Surprise.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** None, poke me if you spot anything.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Surprise

~

“You’re late,” Severus grumbled, kissing Harry. 

“Speeches ran long,” Harry gasped. Banishing their clothes, he spun around, arching his back. “Hurry before they miss me.”

Severus fingered him. “You’ve prepared yourself. Eager?”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Harry moaned as Severus breached him. “And I’m too old to fuck in Ministry closets.” 

“ _You’re_ too old?” Severus muttered, starting to move. 

Before Harry could respond, the door flew open. “Harry— Bloody hell! You’re fucking _Snape_?” Ron cried.

Harry smiled weakly. “Surprise!” 

Severus hummed. “Technically, _I’m_ the one fucking—”

“Yes, yes!” Ron averted his face. “It’s time for your speech, Harry.” 

“Bit busy,” Harry gasped. 

“Right. I’ll just—” Shaking his head, Ron shut the door. 

“You know what this means?” Harry said. 

“Don’t say it.” 

“We can come out of the closet!”

Severus started to move again. “Why am I with you?” 

“My tight arse?” 

Severus huffed, but Harry could hear the laughter in his voice. “You’re not wrong.” 

~


End file.
